finalfantasyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Янг Фанг Лейден
Янг Фанг Лейден или Ян Фан Лейден является игровым персонажем в Final Fantasy IV. Он Монах из королевства Фабул, и является там одним из самых сильных и уважаемых людей страны. Несмотря на это, он скромный человек, не любит купаться в славе и старается изо всех сил быть почтительным. Янг, как правило, хорошо дисциплинирован, но очень любит поспать и из-за этого его жена часто бьёт его сковородкой. В английской локализации игры для DS, "Янг" произносится как jɑːŋ, а не jæŋ. История ''Final Fantasy IV thumb|left|Янг присоединяется к партии на горе Хобс. Во время тренировки с другими монахами на горе Хобс, Янг подвергается атаке толпе монстров. Все кроме него погибают, после чего он в одиночку вынужден сражаться с Mom Bomb. В этот момент рядом находились Сесил Харви, Роза Джоанна Фаррелл, Ридия и Эдвард Крис фон Мюир, которые решают помочь Янгу в битве. Сесил и Роза подозревают, что свой следующий удар Голбез нанесет по Фабулу, чтобы украсть Кристалл Ветра. В связи с этим Янг присоединяется к героям, надеясь отбить атаку Красных Крыльев. right|200px|CG-изображение Янга в версии для DS. В Фабуле партия убеждает короля в необходимости подготовки к предстоящей атаке. Янг, Сесил и Эдвард наряду с остальными монахами пытаются сдержать натиск врага, но в итоге им приходится отступить в замок, а поздее и в Зал Кристалла. Там Сесила атакует Каин Хайвинд, в то время как Голбез парализует Янга и Эдварда и похищает Розу вместе с Кристаллом Ветра. Сесил, Ридия, Эдвард и Янг разрабатывают план, согласно которому им необходимо отправиться в Барон, где они должны встретиться с Сидом Поллендиной, который может им предоставить воздушный корабль для поисков Розы. Однако по пути в Барон корабль, на котором плыли герои, подвергается атаке Левиафана. Когда Ридия падает за борт, Янг прыгает в след за ней, пытаясь её спасти. Таким образом партия распадается. Вскоре Янга выбрасывает на берег близ Барона, где выясняется, что у него временная амнезия. Тем временем всюду разыскивается предатель, и Янгу приказывают найти Сесила. Когда Сесил вместе с Теллой, Паломом и Пором приходят в гостиницу в Бароне, они находят там Янга, который их атакует. После сражения Янг всё вспоминает и рассказывает остальным о случившимся. Также он отдаёт Сесилу ключ от Барона, который ведет по древнему водному пути в замок. Там они обнаруживают, что король был убит, а его место занял Каньяццо. Одолев его, герои наконец встречаются с Сидом. После того, как Палом и Пором жертвуют собой, Сид показывает, где он спрятал свой новый корабль: ''Энтерпрайз. The party acquires the Earth Crystal in order to free Rosa at the Tower of Zot, resulting in Tellah's sacrifice, Golbez's retreat, and Kain's freedom from mind control. Cecil, Rosa, Kain, Yang, and Cid then discover a way to the Underworld, where Cid leaves to repair a destroyed Enterprise and Rydia saves the party from nearly being defeated by Golbez. At this point, Golbez has acquired three of the four Dark Crystals, and has housed them with the four Light Crystals at the top of the Tower of Babil. left|thumb|175px|Янг собирается пожертвовать собой. King Giott suggests that the party should retrieve the seven Crystals, but the plan is interrupted when the Dwarves face annihilation by the Super Cannon. Even though the monsters at the helm are dispatched, the cannon is already activated, and Yang sacrifices himself to take its force, locking out the party and refusing to move. Yang is presumed to be dead. Fortunately, Yang survives, thanks to the Sylphs, but is severely wounded and remains unconscious during his rest in the Sylph Cave. Cecil's party has an option to explore the cave and find Yang, even though he does not respond. Later, should they inform his wife about his whereabouts, her solution lies with a frying pan. Despite the Sylphs' objections, Yang is whacked into consciousness, though the Sylphs insist he must continue to rest, offering their power to Rydia in his place. Yang recovers in time to join the attack against the Giant of Babil, during which he commands a tank with the Sylphs. Returning to the Tower of Wishes in Mysidia to pray for the party's final battle, Yang encourages them to maintain their focus. With peace brought to the world, the King of Fabul abdicates his throne to Yang and becomes his Duke Consort. Yang is ready to lead his country, while still returning to his regular training. ''Final Fantasy IV Interlude Final Fantasy IV: The After Years right|180px|Янг в ''[[Final Fantasy IV: The After Years|The After Years.]] [[Файл:FF4PSP_Yang_&_Ursula_FMV.png|left|180px|thumb|Янг и Урсула в FMV-опенинге The Complete Collection.]] Though now a King, Yang still trains himself as a monk and has a daughter training in the martial arts, Ursula. He is among the first to see what seems to be Kain working with the Mysterious Girl to gather the Crystals. After their ship is swallowed by the Leviathan, Yang and Ursula are found in Kaipo by Rydia's party, who wake Ursula with the ladle and knock Yang with the frying pan. They join them to help break a force field before confronting the Mysterious Girl in Baron. After assisting in the battle with various bosses in which the Crystals hold, they face off with the girl and Bahamut, who comes to his senses and pushes her back. They confront the Creator, who pursued them through various battles before his ultimate defeat by Meteor. Yang is last seen back at Fabul, where he finally trains Ursula, reminding her that he is not going to go easy on her just because she is his daughter. Вооружение и боевые характеристики 100px|right As a monk, Yang has high HP and physical stats, and his armor draw is limited to lightweight hats, tunics and rings. Yang's weapon draw is limited to claws, which have low battle power. However, as Yang maintains a high battle power even barehanded, his claws add elemental and status properties to his attacks rather than increase his strength. This allows Yang to switch his claws to change the properties of his attacks without sacrificing damage output. There is a bug concerning Yang's HP growth which affects all SNES versions as well as the North American and first Japanese Advance versions, where Yang's HP growth stops at level 60 and he can never reach 9999 HP. The bug is fixed in the European GBA version and the re-released Japanese GBA version. Умения ''Final Fantasy IV'' thumb|Умения Янга Brace. Yang's primary ability is Kick, where he executes an attack on all enemies that does slightly less damage than a normal attack. Yang's other abilities are Focus and Brace. Focus causes Yang to skip his turn to charge up an attack twice as strong as normal. In the Advance and Complete Collection releases, Yang can equip the Discipline Armband to upgrade his Focus command into Deadly, which increases his damage multiplier to 3x instead of 2x. Brace greatly reduces the damage Yang takes from enemies, more than the normal Defend command. In the DS release, Kick has higher power and takes on the elemental and status properties of Yang's claws. Focus functions entirely different: Yang charges up energy, enhancing the power of either his next normal attack or Kick. Focus can be stacked up to three times with consecutive uses. In the original North American release of the Super NES version, both Focus and Brace were removed. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' [[Файл:YangTAYBattle.png|120px|right|Янг в битве в The After Years.]] Yang retains his Kick and Focus abilities, and has the new ability Cover Counter. As its name implies, the ability allows Yang to intercept attacks on an ally and attack the enemy that attacked them, but unlike Cecil he does not automatically defend weakened allies. Yang has the highest HP, Strength and Stamina in the game, but his other stats are low to mediocre. Список экипировки ''Final Fantasy IV'' |} ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' |} |valign="top"| |} Битва Yang is fought in Baron in Final Fantasy IV after being separated from the party by Leviathan. Музыкальная тема Yang's theme is "Fabul," and plays in his hometown, which the track is named for. Другие появления ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Yang is featured in a few cards in the ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. One of his cards features his SD art, and the other displays his CG render. Галерея Этимология Yang, in , is the word for one half of the two opposing forces in Chinese philosophy, and is described as "bright positive masculine principle" in Chinese dualistic cosmology. It is interesting to note that Yang's surname in katakana can also be read as Raiden, a god of thunder and lightning in Japanese mythology. Written in hanzi, the same deity in Chinese is pronounced "Léidiàn". "Leiden" may be derived from German or Dutch, either meaning "to suffer" (German: leiden; Dutch: lijden), or "to lead" (German: leiten; Dutch: leiden). In Japanese, Yang's name is also pronounced identical to the name of the historical Jan van Leiden. Интересные факты *Despite being a monk, he is drawn with swords hanging from the belt in his official artwork. en:Yang Fang Leiden de:Yang Fang Leiden Категория:Персонажи Final Fantasy IV Категория:Персонажи Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Категория:Персонажи Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Категория:Временные персонажи Категория:Монахи Категория:Короли